cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
N7 Classes
''Raptor''-Class Light Infantry The N-class light infantry that comprises the bulk of the program are trained and designed to be adaptable. Trained in medical care, small arms, survival and stealth, they can function on-par with respective fields' professionals if not out-perform them. They are disciplined, hammered into a cohesive unit by their superiors and long hours of practical experience. They are proficient in weapons of almost every description: blades, unarmed combat, firearms, explosives, exotics, any given N-marine is expected to be able to use any tools available to complete the mission. In short, they can travel fast and light over even the harshest landscapes and still be able to out-perform any given competitor. ''Paladin''-Class Sentinels Sentinels are dual specialists in omni-tool engineering and biotics who utilize such tools as condensate and napalm throwers, electrical blasts, and siphon matrices in addition to their innate biotic weapons. They are deployed in a support role and are expected to serve as their squad’s anchor; a versatile, hardy point that the rest of the men can rally around. They are expected to be durable jack of all trades, able to seamlessly switch from focused firepower to environmental control and withstand hostile fire with their improved shielding. ''Destroyer''-Class Heavy Infantry The requirements of operating a partially mechanized power armor in diverse environments, such as jungle, deserts, urban wastelands, and mountains are high. As a result, heavy infantrymen generally are very muscular and fit in appearance. The power armor can withstand almost everything short of antiarmor ordinance. Their weaponry in turn are are LMGs, HMGs, and anti-materiel carbines, weaponry that typically require mountings to employ, in addition to a variety of other heavy weapons. Organized into their own platoons and accompanied by attached engineer units, N-class heavy infantry is brought in when Alliance units need high powered and highly mobile fire support. ''Fury''-Class Adepts The N-Program's Adepts, the Furies utilize full NBC-protected hardsuits and are expected to possess higher than normal physical capabilities due to combat requirements. As combat data has indicated, the enemy prioritizes eliminating biotic components of military units. In turn more is expected of the Furies that they can survive what is thrown their way. They can strip away cover, shock enemy ranks with gravitational and disruptor fields, and weaken armored targets much more rapidly and for much longer than their siblings in other branches. The fact that they’re gifted with some of the most cutting edge human produced Amp modules hardly hurts. ''Demolisher''-Class Engineers Along with the Sentinels and Adepts, Demolisher-class Engineers bring forth a deadly arsenal of support weapons and tactics. An Engineer's armaments consist of offensive tech powers, wide variety of grenades and multitude of mini-factured combat drones. Supportive and defensive measures include such innovations as supply pylons that reinforce kinetic barriers and dispense spare heat sinks and munitions through a suite of sophisticated mini-facturers. ''Slayer''-Class Vanguards Typically deployed to squads in troops of three or four, N-class vanguards are essentially ambush units for operating in the enemy's rear. Optimized for assault by virtue of the “blink” action, a capability granted by their networked implants that functions, in principle, much like a biotic Charge (the flashy dispersal of energy instead grounded out through the marine’s suit and into the environment) they are highly mobile. These Vanguards are able to move through walls, across meters of space near silently and instantaneously. Their armaments feature a collapsing monomolecular blade copied from that of Cerberus' own, shotguns and heavy biotic blasts. In addition to these lethal weapons, Slayers themselves are effective terror weapons. ''Shadow''-Class Infiltrator Organized in their own platoons like the heavy infantry, Shadows are snipers and wetworks operatives. They work in pairs, often attached to other field units or dispatched on their own to provide overwatch for a mission. They embrace a sniper's mindset and are typically assigned with the precision elimination of specific targets: enemy officers, critical infrastructure, and armor; in addition to lowering enemy morale, and sowing confusion and fear. N-Program Infiltrators, like their siblings, are incredibly effective with a variety of weaponry. They possess expertise to engage targets from a kilometer away with a rifle, or from close quarters with silent blades. Even when cornered they are far from defenseless; capable of deploying what amounts to a tech shockwave, a network of compact explosives tears up the environment and allows them to vanish in the ensuing chaos. Their armor usually comes with specialized, high grade cloaking module. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Military Category:Technology